Sia-sia
by MiMeNyan
Summary: Aku benci ketika kau terus memperhatikannya dari jauh. Padahal, ia mengabaikanmu. Ia lebih memilih fokus pada kunai di tangannya daripada sekedar menyapamu meski ia mengetahui keberadaanmu—"Seharusnya aku tahu, semua yang kulakukan selama ini hanya sia-sia." Semi-Canon. Sudut pandang Sasori.


Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

**Sia-sia**

A **SasoSakuSasu** OneShot by MiMeNyan (Iwahashi Hani)

Canon

Warning : sudut pandang Sasori

.

.

.

**Aku benci.**

Aku benci ketika kau terus memperhatikan**nya** dari jauh. Padahal, ia mengabaikanmu. Ia lebih memilih fokus pada _kunai_ di tangannya daripada sekedar menyapamu meski ia mengetahui keberadaanmu.

Kadang, senyum manis terukir di bibirmu jikalau seluruh kunai yang ia—Uchiha Sasuke—lontarkan berhasil mengenai pohon berjarak beberapa meter darinya. Kadang pula kau menangis karena Sasuke tak kunjung menoleh padamu. Dan dengan berpegang erat pada keyakinanmu, bahwa Sasuke** benar-benar** tidak menyadari kehadiranmu, kau terus berdiri tegap di sana. Mengharapkan datangnya keajaiban dalam kisah cintamu yang menyedihkan.

**Namun fakta berkata lain**, Sasuke bukannya tidak sadar akan eksistensimu. Ia hanya **tidak mau menyadarinya**. Aku bisa membacanya dengan jelas dari gerak-gerik anak itu.

Akan tetapi, kau—Haruno Sakura—bersikeras membantah fakta tersebut dalam jiwamu. Kau membutakan matamu, menulikan telingamu, bahkan menghapus kepekaanmu. Kau hanya mau menggunakan hatimu, yang selama ini menyuruhmu tetap mempertahankan cintamu untuknya.

Bukankah ini lucu?

Kau memperhatikan orang yang **pura-pura** tidak menyadarimu, sedangkan aku memperhatikanmu yang memang **tidak pernah** melihatku. Ini seperti kisah yang bodoh. Dan entah mengapa, aku mendapat peran sebagai orang paling menderita di sini. Sangat ironis.

Dengan berbekalkan sebatang pohon besar nan kokoh, kita sama-sama bersembunyi dari sang pujaan hati yang entah sampai kapan akan mengabaikan perasaan kita. Bukankah itu menyedihkan, Sakura?

"Keluar dari sana, Haruno."

Ternyata, nasib berkata lain. Pujaan hatimu memanggil namamu, Sakura. Sangat kontras dengan nasibku yang hampir tidak pernah kauindahkan.

Tubuhmu bergetar, gugup bercampur bahagia lantaran Sasuke sudah menganggapmu ada.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-_kun_?" kau bertanya pelan sembari menunduk, tidak berani menatap bola mata hitam milik Sasuke.

Dan aku hanya bisa meremas ujung kaosku karena iri. Dia ... yang selalu bersikap jahat padamu bisa kaupanggil selembut itu. Sedangkan aku? Kau bahkan tidak pernah memanggil namaku.

"Berhenti memata-mataiku," perintah itu keluar dari mulut Sasuke, membuatmu menundukkan kepala semakin dalam, "dasar pengganggu."

Setelah melontarkan kalimat tajam itu, Sasuke kembali melemparkan _kunai_nya pada pohon—melanjutkan latihannya tanpa memedulikanmu yang masih berdiri kaku.

Bolehkah aku berkata bahwa aku sangat senang sekarang? Dengan perkataan Sasuke tadi, secara tidak langsung telah menyuruhmu berhenti mencintainya, Sakura. Tidakkah kausadari itu?

"Sasuke-kun!" pekikmu, "aku ... akan selalu ada untukmu, tidak peduli kalau kau menganggapku seorang pengganggu!"

Bodoh.

Kau memang perempuan paling bodoh di dunia, Haruno Sakura.

"Sasori?" suara yang terdengar sedikit _slengekan_ itu membuatku menoleh dan mendapati Uzumaki Naruto tengah tersenyum lebar.

Aku tersenyum kecil, membalas cengirannya. "Sedang apa di sini, Naruto?"

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya, kebiasan dirinya jika kebingungan mencari alasan. Tidak lama, ia malah menarikku dan membisikkan sesuatu, "aku sedang mengawasi—atau memata-matai?—Sakura-_chan_."

Ah, salah satu orang bodoh sepertiku.

"Akhir-akhir ini, Sakura-chan semakin sering memperhatikan _Teme_ yang sedang latihan," celoteh Naruto dan aku mengiyakannya dalam hati, "padahal 'kan gantengan aku daripada _Teme_."

Satu kata, konyol.

Hal itulah yang membedakan Naruto denganku.

"Sasuke-_kun_, semangat latihannya ya! Aku pulang dulu!"

Mendengar suaramu yang berpamitan pada si bungsu Uchiha, membuat aku dan Naruto menoleh. Benar saja, kau telah menjauh dari tempat Sasuke. Dan kau tahu, Sakura? Si Uchiha tersebut bahkan tidak sedikit pun melihat ke arah kau berlari. Melirik saja enggan.

"Sudah dulu ya, Sasori!" Naruto ikut berlari, mungkin mengejarmu karena ia berlari ke arah yang sama denganmu. Tidak lama, terdengar teriakannya memanggil-manggil namamu.

Satu lagi perbedaan antara aku dan Naruto; dia bisa dekat denganmu karena dia sahabatmu. Sangat berbeda denganku yang bukan siapa-siapamu.

Menyebalkan.

.

.

.

.

.

**Dua tahun** sudah berlalu sejak kenangan pahit itu tersimpan dalam otakku. Pun sampai saat ini, rasa pahitnya tak kunjung berkurang; malah semakin bertambah. Tetap hanya ada Uchiha Sasuke di hatimu, iya 'kan, Haruno Sakura?

Malam ini, untuk kesekian kalinya, aku kembali mengikutimu. Namun, kali ini bukan tanpa alasan. Aku mengikutimu karena hari sudah larut dan kau ditugaskan untuk mencari sesuatu di gedung _Hokage_—setidaknya itu yang kudengar saat kau bertemu dengan seseorang di jalan. Agaknya aku enggan mengambil risiko untuk membiarkanmu pergi sendirian—meski kau juga tidak tahu aku ada bersamamu karena aku berusaha keras menyembunyikan _chakra_ku. Setidaknya, aku dapat menjagamu dari sini.

Beberapa kali kau menguap.

Aku memaklumi itu. Lagi pula, ini memang sudah waktunya beristirahat. Mungkin kalau aku ada di rumah, aku sudah terlelap dalam mimpi indahku yang tokoh utamanya adalah dirimu.

"Sa ... suke-_kun_?" desismu pelan. Baiklah, aku tahu kau mengantuk, tapi kenapa harus nama si Uchiha itu, sih, yang kauseb—tidak, sosok itu ada di depan sana dengan tas ransel yang cukup besar bertengger pada pundaknya.

Uchiha ... Sasuke.

Kukira kau hanya sedang mengigau. Ternyata, pemilik nama itu benar-benar ada di sini. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyadari _chakra_nya? Hawa keberadaannya ... bahkan benar-benar tidak terasa tadi.

Sakura berlari pelan, meninggalkanku yang berjarak dua puluh meter di belakangnya. Jika kautahu aku ada di belakangmu, apa kau akan tetap berlari menuju dirinya, Sakura?

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

Suaramu yang serak itu meneriakkan namanya, sukses membuat sang pemilik nama menghentikan langkahnya. Tidak ada respon berlebih, laki-laki Uchiha tersebut hanya menolehkan kepalanya sedikit padamu.

"Apa kau mau pergi?"

"..."

"Ke mana? Tidak lama, 'kan?" kau bertanya dengan sedikit menaikkan nada bicaramu; panik. Pasalnya, kau tahu, bahwa Sasuke baru saja menerima luka cukup parah di lehernya yang disebabkan oleh Orochimaru. Aku mengetahuinya karena aku mengikuti kelompokmu saat Ujian _Chuunin_ tempo hari.

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaanmu.

"Tetaplah di Konoha! Aku ... aku akan melakukan apa pun yang kau inginkan! Apa kau ingin aku membalaskan dendammu pada kakakmu? Aku bisa melakukannya!"

Dari tempatku berdiri saat ini, aku dapat melihat kedua bahumu bergetar hebat. Dan biar kutebak. Kau pasti sedang menangis; merasa takut jikalau Sasuke-_kun_-mu itu akan benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Konoha.

"Sakura," ia menyebut nama depanmu dengan parau. Jika saja suasana di sekitar sini tidak sunyi, aku pasti tidak akan bisa mendengar suaranya yang terlampau pelan, "kau menyebalkan."

"Jika tidak bisa, bawa aku bersamamu, Sasuke-_kun_! Kumohon!"

Tidak ada sahutan sama sekali. Mungkin ia akan mengabaikanmu sela—

Secepat kilat, Sasuke sudah berdiri di belakangmu, "Terima kasih." Setelahnya, kau jatuh pingsan karena pukulan yang ia berikan di tengkukmu.

—manya.

Pada akhirnya, kau tetap bisa mendengarnya mengucapkan terima kasih padamu. Tidak sepertiku, yang sampai saat ini belum dapat mendekatimu sama sekali.

Dengan hati-hati, Sasuke memindahkan tubuhmu ke bangku taman. Dan saat itu, secara tidak sengaja iris kelamnya bersibobrok denganku. Kala itu, aku merasakan suatu gejolak dalam tatapannya. Gejolak yang bahkan tidak aku ketahui apa artinya.

Aku meremas ujung kaos merah maroon yang kukenakan. Aku ... merasakan hawa membunuh yang kuat menguar dari tubuh Sasuke. Apa dia berniat membunuhku?

Perlahan, bibir Sasuke bergerak melafalkan kalimat yang membuatku menundukkan kepalaku. "Jaga Sakura ... sampai aku kembali." Setelahnya, eksistensi sang Uchiha pun lenyap.

Ini tidak adil.

Bukan begitu, Sakura?

Kau pada akhirnya berhasil membuat Sasuke menoleh padamu. Tapi aku? Sudah bertahun-tahun aku bersembunyi di sini, terus memperhatikanmu, namun tak sedikit pun kemajuan yang kudapat.

Perlahan, aku melangkah maju. Mendekati bangku taman, tempatmu tergeletak tak sadarkan diri akibat ulah Sasuke. "Sakura," panggilku pelan, "seharusnya aku tahu, semua yang kulakukan selama ini ... hanya sia-sia. Karena kau hanya akan mencintainya, bukan aku."

.

.

.

**Owari**

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu membaca fanfic ini. Maafkan segala ketidak jelasan serta ketidak adilan yang diterima Sasori. AwA

Habisnya, Hani bingung mau kasih ending yang kayak gimana untuk Sasori. Gak mungkin 'kan, dia kubuat bunuh diri karena cintanya sama sekali gak digubris Sakura?

Dan ... tada, jadilah ending yang begini. O3O

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Jika berkenan, silakan tinggalkan review.


End file.
